


Oh, Rats

by Ashfen



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Karan is so fucking tired of Rikiga ma'am I stan you, LOOK AT THEM, M/M, Nezumi is a bit of a bastard but we love him for it, Reunion happened!!, Sassy, soft moments ruined by a rat bastard's sass, the sass is unbelievable, this rat is GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: After five years of waiting, Shion has some words for his rat bastard.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night in the dead of winter, five years after Nezumi had sworn to him that reunion would come, and Shion was still waiting. He'd made peace with the other's absence, but that didn't mean he didn't miss Nezumi with everything in him anymore; it was quite the opposite actually. He'd made a habit out of asking around if anyone had seen him every week; and of course, no one had ever seen him. He was sure everyone must've thought he was insane by now.  
So he was in that cluttered room with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, rereading _Othello_ for the 10th time when he heard an unusual squeak.  
"Tsukiyo?" He called softly, and sure enough the black rat revealed itself to him before opening its mouth wide. _'Come find me!'_ it said, and then Shion was running; running faster than he'd ever run before in his life.  
Tsukiyo had gone with Nezumi that day. 

He hadn't bothered to grab his coat in his desperate rush to find Nezumi, so goosebumps dotted his arms as he chased the rodent through West Block - or rather just the city, now that the majority of people lived outside of the area that had once been behind the walls of No.6.  
What was pushing him to chase a robotic rat through the cold in the middle of the night? Love? Could that even be called love? Anger? No, anger suggested hate - even if only temporary. He didn't hate Nezumi. He couldn't hate Nezumi even if he tried. 

He found Tsukiyo after about 10 minutes of chase, watching the little rodent scamper up onto a pale hand.  
"Well that took you long enough."  
The next thing Shion remembered was punching him in the jaw. Well… punching him in the jaw and crying.  
"What's wrong with you?! You up and leave for five years without _any_ contact, and when you finally decide to grace me with your reappearance, that's all you have to say?!"  
Nezumi stumbled back a couple steps before staring at him with wide eyes, absently rubbing his already reddening jaw.  
"To be fair I was originally gonna say 'I had a few minutes so I stopped by'--"  
"That would've been even worse you asshole!"  
"That's why I didn't say it!"  
Shion pouted some before he huffed angrily. The nerve of that man! He goes and runs off for whatever reason, then has the nerve to be _snarky_ when he gets back?  
He felt tears stinging his eyes and tightening in his throat. Nezumi was back. He was back, and that meant Shion was free to nearly squeeze him to death in a hug. Words came between shaky breaths, and he could feel the deep sigh Nezumi took before he started to rub circles into Shion's back.  
"I missed you, you rat bastard."  
"I missed you too."

~

It took all of five minutes of being in the same home again before it became painfully obvious that they were strangers to each other again; sleeping arrangements tended to shed light on that sort of information, after all.  
"I'm fine on the couch, y'know. I could do it when you were recovering from the wasp, I can do it again."  
"But wouldn't it be more comfortable on the bed? We can share--" He was cut off by Nezumi's scoff.  
"We're not kids anymore, Shion; you have to think about these things now."  
 _Yes! We're not kids anymore! That's exactly why I'm offering, you ass!_  
He huffed. "Tell that to your theatrics."  
"Ooh, low blow. Congratulations Shion, it only took you five years to learn how to sass someone."  
"I'm sure I would've mastered it sooner if _someone_ had actually been here instead of traipsing around."

"Are you ever gonna get over that?"  
"No. Now I'm going to sleep; whether you share the bed with me or not is up to you, but I'm sure you remember how uncomfortable the sofa is to sleep on."  
"Can't be more uncomfortable than dealing with you flailing your arms in your sleep."  
"Oh, _I'm_ the one who flails? Mr. I-want-all-the-space-in-the-world-so-I'll- _literally_ -kick-Shion-off-the-bed?"  
They glared at each other fiercely, but no more than a few moments had passed before they both grinned, chuckling softly.  
"Shion, you remember grudges better than anything else. I give you a list of two things to get and you'll come back with one, but if I kick you off the bed _once_ five years ago, you'll remember it until you die."  
" _Once?_ Try three times. In a week."  
"Well then it's your fault for not telling me about it."  
"Just shut up and get in the bed, asshole."

"Alright, alright." A sly grin found its way onto Nezumi's face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're excited to sleep with me."  
Shion scoffed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "As if anyone would be excited to sleep with you and your cold feet."  
It was Nezumi's turn to scoff. "Blanket hog."  
"Bed hog."  
"Fussy."  
"Asshole." Again they glared at each other, but it only lasted a second before they softened, with Nezumi being the one to sit down and touch their foreheads together. "I'm glad you're back."  
"I'm glad to _be_ back, Shion."

~

Miraculously, instead of waking up on the floor, Shion woke up squeezed between Nezumi - who actually had his back to him - and the wall. It was an improvement, at least. Sitting up, he looked over at the man still sleeping beside him. He still let his hair down to sleep, and of course he still looked like a fairy prince with it cascading down his shoulders. A little to his surprise, Shion noticed that most of the blanket was indeed on his side. He transferred it over to Nezumi after slipping out of the bed to avoid waking him as he got ready to start his day. It was odd, honestly; being the first one awake between the two. Nezumi was normally wide awake by the time Shion got up, sometimes he was already gone for the day.

But this was fine, too. He'd let Nezumi sleep in for now, and hopefully already have breakfast started by the time he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few days of banter and two more nights of being victim to Nezumi's wild limbs for it to fully register in Shion's mind that they really were sharing a living space again, something he'd only been able to dream about before. Of course, domestic living came with its own trials, such as relearning each other's routines and planning around them. Shion "finally had something better to do with his time than wash mangy mutts all day" as so poetically put by Nezumi, who posed another question to him.

"So what happened to the baby? Don't tell me you left him."  
"How cruel! As if I'd leave him… unlike _some_ people."  
"You wound me. So then where is he?"   
"He stays at my mother's on weekends. She treats him like he's my son, or something."  
"He might as well be, right? Taking care of him for five years…"  
"Do you want to see him?"   
"I mean I'm gonna see him anyway, right? I'm guessing he's here most days?"   
"Yeah… sorry, you'll probably have to take the couch."  
"You say it like it'd actually bother me. Let's just go get your kid."

Shion fell silent for a moment. Now was the time to take a chance.  
"You know… if you stay, he could be _our_ kid."  
He held his breath as he waited for Nezumi's response. He got a scoff.   
"Oh? Is that why you've been so insistent on me staying? You just want help with the kid? For _shame_ Shion!"   
He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Of course. What else had he been expecting from someone like Nezumi?   
"That's not it! Ugh, forget I said anything!"   
"Will do, your highness."  
"... Asshole."  
Nezumi gave a smug smirk that probably would've made Shion bright red under any other circumstances, however this time it just annoyed him.

~

Nezumi learned that Karan had remained in their old Lost Town home even after the walls came down, and the one time Shion asked, she had insisted it was to ensure Rikiga wouldn't bother her. He still bothered her anyway, through use of Shionn's - their oh so original name for the baby - love of talking. This was exactly what he was doing when Shion and Nezumi arrived, and she seemed relieved when she noticed them.  
"Shion, there you are! I was worried you'd gotten yourself caught up in something." Her attention landed on Nezumi after who he presumed to be Shionn popped up from behind the counter and waved. "Is this a friend of yours?"   
"Well… I'm—"   
"This is Nezumi."

Her face went from confusion into startled recognition as he assumed she turned the name over in her head. " _That_ Nezumi?"   
When Shion nodded, the woman stepped out from behind the counter and took the other man's hands in her own. Nezumi shifted as if he had an itch in the very core of his being, one that could only be scratched when he was no longer being touched.   
"Uh… ma'am?"   
"I just wanted to say… I'm glad I finally got the chance to thank the person who helped my son so many years ago."  
"Uh. Right."   
Karan wasn't moving. Ah shit, was this what Hell was like? Being thanked by your boyfriend's mother for a helluva lot longer than was ever needed? This was because god hated him, right? He shot a glance back at Shion, and - oh that _bastard!_ \- only got a stubborn smirk in response. 

So he was stuck there with his hands held for however long it was that she kept him there until the kid saved him.  
"Shion-nii!! Who's that??" The woman finally seemed to notice his discomfort and let him go, allowing Nezumi to take about 50 steps back. _Never again._   
"Well that's Nezumi, he's…"  
An opportunity for payback. "I'm his boyfriend."   
It wasn't like he was lying. Was he? Shion's face was bright red but he didn't seem to be opposing.   
"Really??? You guys hold hands and stuff???"  
"I dunno. _Do_ we hold hands and stuff Shion?"   
The glare he was getting meant he was pushing his luck and Nezumi knew it, but he wasn't about to go down so easily. He kept the smug grin on his face until Shion huffed.   
"Not anymore." Huh. "I'm breaking up with you!" HUH. "Never again will I deal with your taunting!"   
Oh, he could fight theatrics with theatrics. He fell to Shion's feet. "My love, please forgive me and return to me! Without your tender embrace I feel I may die of loneliness!" Okay, maybe he was playing it up a bit. A lot. But they had an audience.   
"Then perish."  
Ouch. Harsh. 

"Drama!!" Oh he was in love with this child. How could he keep a straight face after that? He and Shion were grinning and laughing within moments of each other while Shionn watched intensely.   
"Now where did he learn that one?"   
"Any child of mine will have an appreciation for the arts Nezumi."  
"I feel bad for him if his only experience is with your talentless reading."  
"It's better than your two-bit ham acting."  
There was no way. "Sorry, what?"   
"You heard me." Holy shit. Where had Shion learned to sass like that? "Let's get going Shionn. Thanks again mom." Karan waved but seemed at least a little surprised; if he had to guess it would be because she hadn't known that Shion was into guys, let alone a scrappy - though admittedly _very_ handsome - street rat like him. Maybe she hadn't known that he could sass like that either; Shion didn't strike him as someone who would direct comments like that at his mom. 

So the three made their way out of the bakery with Shionn marching ahead of the two men. "Did I embarrass you in front of your mom?"   
"What makes you say that?"   
"Well I mean I did call you my boyfriend."  
"And if I remember correctly, I broke up with you."  
Nezumi stifled a snicker. "Will you give me another chance, baby?"   
Shion grinned and started to intertwine their fingers. Well, he wasn't about to object. "Only if you promise to never call me baby again."

~

Nezumi seemed to be adjusting pretty well to the addition of a child into their routine, frequently teasing the boy just enough to make him pout but never more. He… actually seemed pretty good with kids, color Shion surprised.   
It was a cold morning. Shionn wasn't up yet but Nezumi was curled up in the far corner of the room reading with Hamlet perched on his shoulder. Smiling, Shion approached him with a blanket. "Do you mind if I join you? I offer cuddles as payment."  
Nezumi didn't even look up from the book. "Hmm, not good enough. You'll have to sweeten the deal more."  
"Fine. Cuddles, _and_ I'll share the blanket."  
"Better. Come here."  
Shion sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around them both, resting his head on Nezumi's shoulder while he scanned the page. The man had never been a very warm person, in personality or in body, and Shion was willing to bet that he wore layers even in the summer. " _The Little Prince?_ "  
"Did you not know we had this?"   
"No actually."  
A scoff from the other triggered a slight sense of annoyance. "I'm gone for five years and you haven't read everything at least once?"   
"I was busy!"   
"Doing what? Crying yourself to sleep over my absence?" _BITCH MAYBE._  
"No! Sheesh!"   
"Mm, alright Shion." God he hated it when he used that tone. Sarcastic asshole. Pouting, Shion turned away.   
"Y'know, in this household snarky jerks get treated like children."  
"In order to treat someone like a kid, you have to be an adult first."  
"Excuse you, I'm plenty adult."  
"Doesn't seem like it." Nezumi hadn't even missed a beat. Jerk.   
"Bastards don't get kisses either."  
"Oh? And what kind of kisses would those be? Your bullshit 'goodnight' kisses?"   
Shion's ears burned at the memory. He should've known Nezumi would see right through that lie. Shaking away the thoughts, he huffed.   
"Actually, they're very adult kisses. Shame that bastards don't get any."

Peeking back at the other, he saw Nezumi finally turn to stare at him; he'd taken the bait. "You'll have to prove it Shion."  
Huffing, he folded his arms over his chest. "Hm… I dunno Nezumi, it really is only for people who aren't bastards…"  
"Look over here."  
He turned his head and was met with lips pressed against his own. It was a tame kiss. Nezumi had just barely leaned into it, and Shion was so tense that he hadn't even thought to try to make it more. So of course Nezumi had to tease him about it once the two pulled apart.   
"What happened to all that talk about being an adult now hm? Did it get scared away by one little kiss?"  
There was that familiar smug tone, even had a nice smirk to match it. Shion huffed and turned away out of embarrassment.   
"N-no! That's not it at all! You… you just surprised me, that's all!"  
"Oh did I? Then why don't you give me an adult kiss now then; on your own terms?"  
He glanced back at Nezumi, then shook his head and pouted. An embarrassed frown found him when he heard Nezumi snicker.   
"Your teasing turned me off."  
"Apologies, your Highness; I'll be sure to hold my tongue next time."  
"... Jackass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title Nezumi is a bully


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since Nezumi had returned, which meant things were beginning to return to normal. Well, as normal as they could be with Nezumi around; which wasn't all that normal. But things _were_ settling into a routine, and that made Shion nervous. What if Nezumi got bored because of it, and left again? He'd been gone for five years last time, how long would he be gone if he left again?   
It was that fear that spurred Shion to go and sit next to Nezumi on the couch that evening, long after Shionn had gone to his mother's, and the memory of how alone he felt before was the driving force behind the kiss he pulled the other into. Nezumi tensed for a moment - more out of surprise than anything - before kissing him back, closing the book he'd been reading.   
Shion was the one to lick Nezumi's lips in way of asking - no, _begging_ \- for entrance.   
Shion was the one seeking an 'adult' kiss, and Nezumi wasn't about to let it go unnoticed. He felt the other's lips upturn, and Shion could see the coy smirk on his face without even looking. Blushing already, he pulled away just enough for them to breathe.   
"Go ahead and say it…"  
"You're awfully bold today. Finally grow up a bit?"  
"I guess."  
"Cute. You've still got some growing up to do though, especially where using your tongue is concerned."

And they were kissing again; Nezumi already pushing his tongue through the other's parted lips. When the two appendages twisted Shion let out a startled moan, and Nezumi took the opportunity to pull him onto his lap and started tugging at Shion's shirt.  
He took the hint; the kiss was broken. Shion's face was flushed as he hastily undid the buttons, and Nezumi was watching with clear amusement.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing; you just look cute."  
"Nezumi, I'm a grown man; I don't want to be called cute."  
"I'll stop calling you cute when you prove you can be sexy, then."  
"Well how do I do that?"  
"You're a _grown man_ ; you can figure it out."  
Of course Nezumi had a smug grin on his face; why had he expected anything different? He knew for a fact that the male wasn't going to stop unless thoroughly convinced that he could be "sexy", but he _also_ knew better than to indulge him; he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did. 

So he finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it slide off of his shoulders, gently putting it aside before turning to Nezumi again with a new intensity in his stare.   
"Yours too."  
"Hmm?"  
"You heard me. Take yours off too."  
"And if I don't want to? I guess you forgot, but it's freezing down here."  
"We're about to warm up."  
"You're not as hot as you think Shion. In looks? Maybe, but not physically."  
"Just take off your shirt, asshole!"  
The asshole in question grinned as he took his sweet time removing the shirt, making a show of revealing his body to the other despite the two having seen each other in less plenty of times. Still, Nezumi's chest _was_ worth staring at no matter how many times Shion saw it. Everything about him was always worth staring at.   
"So? Gonna help me warm up, or did you plan on just staring at my nipples all day?"   
"I wasn't staring at your nipples!"   
"Whatever you say, _your highness._ "  
"Ugh… you're so uncute."  
"Yeah, and you're completely unsexy."  
"Shut up."  
He kissed Nezumi again before he could make another personal remark, watching as the other's eyebrows raised in what he assumed was amusement. Once Shion closed his eyes again he immediately let out a gasp at the sudden cold against his neck. 

There was no way.   
He whimpered as he felt the chill trace along a clearly intentional path.   
"I've told you before that this thing is alluring." Ice cold fingers danced along the trail of his red band, leaving Shion quivering beneath them and barely keeping up with sloppy kisses that found their way over Nezumi's still slightly bruised jaw and settled into biting and sucking on his neck. "Y'know if you're looking for something to suck, then there's a better option lower down."   
He huffed and pulled back as Nezumi settled on tracing circles into his hips. "First you need to compensate me for being an asshole."  
"And you _don't_ need to compensate me for being so oblivious?"   
"I can't help it if I'm oblivious."  
"And I have no control over if I'm an asshole: it's a disease."  
"Oh right, I've heard of how deadly Bastard Syndrome can be."  
"And tragically incurable too… Shame." He kissed Shion's shoulder before smirking some. " _Although_ , I've heard it can temporarily be stopped with the pleasured moans of a cute virgin~"   
"And what makes you think I'm a virgin?"   
"What makes you think I was talking about you?" 

Shion's face flushed a dark red as he huffed. He wanted to be mad at Nezumi, but the fingers now traversing his red band once more were very persuasive, especially when they started to venture under his pants.  
"I– I am one, though, in case you were–"   
"I know Shion." Soft whimpers escaped him as Nezumi wrapped a hand around the other's base, turning his wrist some just to see Shion's reaction. His other hand continued to follow the red band until it passed the man's thigh, where Nezumi returned upwards to ghost along the cloth over Shion's inner thighs. Oh, he was in heaven and hell all at once; those cold fingers were as seductive as an angel's kiss and a demon's sting, and Shion's now half hard cock eagerly twitched in response. "These need to come off." Nezumi whispered in his ear as he slipped his hands out of Shion's pants. Bastard.  
"Only if you take yours off too."  
"What, are you embarrassed?"   
"I'm not embarrassed!"   
"That's cute."  
"Shut up and strip."

~

They had held each other for about 20 minutes before Nezumi began to rise, being quickly latched onto by Shion with a muffled whine. He laid back down.  
He tried again after a few minutes, and was met with the same result: Shion, dropping all his weight into his upper body as he clung to Nezumi and started sniveling about him leaving.  
He tried again and again over the course of half an hour, and each time Shion kicked up a fuss. It had been kinda cute the first time. It was pissing him off after the tenth time.  
It only took once more before he finally blew up.

"Shion! For fuck's sake, I _just_ need to pee! Why are you being so clingy now?!"   
"I don't want you to leave!"   
"It's a _quick piss_ ; that's five minutes _max_ , Shion!"   
"But… what if you snuck away and left again?"   
"Shi– _we're 10 feet underground!_ "   
"I don't know what you're capable of anymore Nezumi!"   
He was baffled by how adamant Shion was.  
If there was a God anywhere out there, then he wasn't serious about this.   
Searching the other's eyes he only found the threat of tears.   
That settled it: God was dead.   
"What's so bad about me leaving?"   
"I just… I don't wanna lose you again!"

Again, Nezumi was absolutely flabbergasted. Just when the hell had Shion lost him? He just left for a while, that's all.  
"You never lost me in the first place?"   
"Yes I did! I guess time works differently for you, because you were gone for five years! _Five!_ For five _years_ I didn't know if you were alive or dead, and nobody had seen you! I asked _every_ person that came through and _nobody_ had seen you no matter how far away they came from! Everyone told me you were probably dead Nezumi! Everyone! And I just…" Shion's voice cracked as he spoke, and the welling tears Nezumi had noticed before finally spilled over. Great. "I missed you so much…"  
He sighed before poking the other's forehead.  
"I promised you we'd reunite right?"   
"Well yeah, but–"   
"And I came back didn't I?"  
“But still–”  
“If I leave again, I'm going to let you know first."  
"But why do you need to leave in the first place? Why can't you just stay here?"

"Look, I just– Well–" He tripped over his words as he tried to find the right ones to justify himself, some vague sense of guilt panging within him when he saw the hurt in Shion's eyes. Goddammit.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"That's it: I hate you. That's why I came back after five years, put up with your oblivious ass, and then had sex with you. That makes _perfect_ sense Shion."  
"I don't know how you are with people you hate! I don't know _anything_ about you Nezumi! I don't know where you were or why or anything!"   
"Do you even need to know that stuff?"   
"Well… No, but–"   
"Then stop asking. It's not important." To be more exact, it was simply that he didn't _want_ to talk about it, but he was sure Shion would insist on psychoanalyzing every single experience then - even if it wasn't his area of knowledge whatsoever. Smart-ass. "Look; if I'm not back in fifteen minutes you have permission to punch me for it alright? How does that sound?" God he felt like a fucking moron, having to bargain for a _fucking piss_.   
But Shion nodded and finally let go of him, staring with that same teary-eyed kicked puppy look. On anyone else he could ignore it, but Shion… Shion didn't know how to fake a look like that. Annoyed guilt washed over him as he left to the bathroom. 

When Nezumi returned - in well under 15 minutes - he found Shion sound asleep exactly where he'd been when he left, same position and all. He still hadn't expected to see him act so childishly about the whole thing. Sighing, Nezumi bent down to kiss his forehead before carefully adjusting the other so that he was snugly under the blanket, only settling down beside him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working titles: two sassy twinks fuck and you are banned from peeing

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T CALL ME OUT ON THE TITLE I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER ONE OKAY
> 
> Working title Come here you rat


End file.
